


Kitten's Heat

by GaHoolianGirl, iavenjqasdf (orphan_account)



Series: Lon'qu and Gregor's Feline Fun [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gay Sex, Gift, Inexperienced Lon'qu, M/M, More stupid cat metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lon'qu decides to let Gregor be his first and i have no idea how to title this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten's Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nsfwkris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwkris/gifts).



The sky was already light when Lon’qu opened his eyes, blinking away the last traces of sleep as he recalled the events of yesterday’s afternoon. He stretched his arms carefully, having slept in a somewhat cramped position, and heard a chuckle behind him.

“You even look like stretching cat when you awaken!” Gregor laughed, causing Lon’qu to roll over with a start. 

His mind swam with a thousand things to say about what they’d done the previous evening, but he settled on a soft “Good morning...”

He felt a calloused hand muss up his hair, but he too tired to object beyond a small grumble. “And good morning to you, sleepy kitten! How do you feeling?”

“Fairly well,” Lon’qu yawned, and his groggy tone was a low rumble, sounding something akin to a purr. He felt more… content than he expected, snug against the merc like this. “And yourself?”

“Gregor always happy to wake up to handsome man sharing bed!” he laughed again, pressing a kiss to the myrmidon’s forehead.

Lon’qu blushed. “So this is something you do often?” his voice more accusatory than he intended. The thought irritated him for reasons he couldn’t quite grasp. It’s not like this was more than a one-time event, was it?

“Well… not very,” Gregor cringed slightly at his choice of words. “This is first time since Gregor joining Shepherds, and it was quite good time indeed!”

The words comforted Lon’qu enough, though the irksome thought of someone else in his place still nagged in the corner of his mind. He knew he had no claim to Gregor, but the evening they shared made him feel, for lack of a better word, special. 

“I suppose it’s not my place to fault you if,” his voice faltered and he cursed himself, “if that were the case.”

Much to his surprise, the arms around him tightened, and he was pulled even closer against the solid muscle behind him. His body moved by instinct, and he snuggled into the embrace. He would never admit it, but even he knew then that he seemed like a kitten, small and needy. 

Gregor’s voice was low and gentle, far different from his usual jolly tone, but still kind. “There can be more such times, if you are wishing.”

Lon’qu blinked, looking up at him. He was a head or so taller than Gregor, so he rarely got to see him from this angle, but for the same reason he couldn’t fathom, it made his heart flutter.

“I...” What did he want? He thought of the past few days of sparring they’d done. The quips, the advice, the comfortable atmosphere. Even those insufferable cat comparisons had inexplicably grown on him. “I wouldn't mind extending this… partnership, indefinitely.”

The mercenary smiled at him, leaning down to kiss him sweetly. He paused as he pulled away, their noses brushing, and the swordsman blushed when he got the message. “Yes,” he breathed, placing a hand on Gregor’s chest, “Yes.” 

Gregor pulled Lon’qu into another kiss, deeper and more lingering than before, as he rolled over onto his back so that Lon’qu was straddling him. The myrmidon’s hips ground down subconsciously, resulting in a low, approving grumble from Gregor. He felt the merc growing hard below him, and he broke the kiss as he reached to remove his pants, before remembering they had already been discarded the night before.

“How do you want to do this?” Lon’qu murmured, almost a whisper from the hoarseness the lust brought to his voice. His hand had found its way under Gregor’s smallclothes, and he slowly stroked him.

“However you wish,” Gregor smiled, placing his hands on the swordsman’s rear, giving it a playful squeeze.

“Very well,” Lon’qu supported himself with his free hand as the other drifted from Gregor’s erection to his mouth, sucking on two fingers briefly. 

Gregor arched an eyebrow. “Are you sure this is what you are wanting?” 

Lon’qu squeezed his eyes shut and jolted slightly as he breached himself. “I’m sure,” he nodded hastily. “I just need a moment to… prepare.”

Gregor soothed his partner’s apparent discomfort by laying kisses along the side of his neck and shoulder, and the tension slowly left Lon’qu as he inserted another finger. The pain was replaced with a kind of indescribable warmth. As he exhaled slowly, he felt himself getting nervous, but it was an excited type of nervousness; he felt safe here with Gregor, and trusted him with helping them take this relationship further.

“I think I’m ready,” he said at length, carefully withdrawing his fingers.

“Not so hasty, kitten,” Gregor smiled. “It will still hurt without good lubrication.”

“Ah… yes,” Lon’qu blushed once more at how quickly he was taking things. He sat up and moved off Gregor, letting the redhead find the flask of oil by his armor. Lon’qu cleared his throat, reaching his hand towards Gregor’s. “May I?”

Gregor handed him the flask with a small chuckle. Lon’qu poured some into his palm, taking hold of Gregor’s erection and slathering it with the oil. An approving grumble left Gregor’s throat as the myrmidon stroked him a few times, wiping his hand on his already soiled coat.

“So, how should we do this? Should I lay down or…” Lon’qu trailed off. Gregor planted a chaste kiss on the tip his nose as he shuffled past him back to the bed roll, laying on his back.

“It would be best for you to be on the top for first time. You can having more control this way,” Gregor’s erection stood proudly, and Lon’qu silently wondered if he’d been too hasty in thinking he'd really be able to take the whole thing.

He straddled the merc once more, positioning his cock at his entrance and taking a breath before gingerly lowering himself onto it. The stretching hadn’t quite fully prepared him, as evidenced by the dull burning pain he felt. Gregor was doing his damndest to keep still, fighting the urge to buck up into the tight heat, so as not to risk hurting Lon’qu. 

Slowly, Lon’qu adjusted to the girth and lowered himself further, centimeter by centimeter, until he was seated, Gregor fully sheathed inside him.

“How do you feeling?” Gregor sighed, running his hands along the myrmidon’s thighs as a way of soothing him.

“It’s a bit… strange, but I’ll adjust,” Lon’qu managed between shaky breaths. The pain was fading, replaced with a rather exquisite feeling of fullness.

He carefully rocked his hips forward, and gasped when he felt Gregor’s tip brush against a spot deep inside him, sending sparks of pleasure burning through his belly. Gregor angled his hips, brushing against the prostate again and eliciting a genuine moan from Lon’qu, an especially unusual sound from the normally stoic man.

Lon’qu braced himself with his hands against Gregor’s muscular chest, and lifted himself off the merc’s cock before letting it sink back in, hitting that wonderful spot once again. “How is it for you?” he gasped between the thrusts, slowly building a rhythm.

“Is wonderful...” Gregor purred, eyes closed in ecstasy as his hips began moving along with the myrmidon’s. It had been years since he’d done this with anyone, and none of them had been as dear to him as Lon’qu.

“Alright, but... tell me when… you’re close. I don’t... want it inside…” Lon’qu grunted, feeling the tightness in his loins that told him he was nearing release as well. A callused hand took hold of his erection, stroking in time with the thrusts, and with that added sensation he was gone.

An unusual noise left the myrmidon’s mouth as his climax hit, body trembling from the newfound pleasure. His come spilled forth, landing in messy spurts along the merc’s torso as he slowed his bounces atop Gregor.

It took Gregor all his restraint not to come right then as Lon'qu spasmed around him, unused to the new feelings and sensations hitting him at once. The myrmidon quickly seemed to regain his bearings, however, lifting himself off Gregor’s straining cock and letting it fall between the globes of his ass. A few grinds against the warm, oil-slicked skin, and Gregor, too, was gone, decorating the bottom of Lon'qu's back with his release.

Lon'qu lay panting for what felt like hours, recovering from his second orgasm in as many days brought forth by the mercenary. Far from the awkwardness or discomfort he expected, he felt at peace here, cuddled against Gregor’s furry chest, his seed lazily dripping from his spine.

Gregor's hands found their way to his buttocks again, another playful pinch perking Lon'qu up immediately. Coming from anyone else, the gesture would've seemed objectifying, even harassing, but now it just stirred an ember in his heart.

He lifted his gaze to meet Gregor's, their lips meeting again as the morning sun fully illuminated their tent. He wasn't sure how long this arrangement would last, or what this made of, but for now, Lon'qu was content being a kitten, if just for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hbd Kris ;)


End file.
